Pippa Shepherd
Lieutenant Pippa Shepherd, also known as Agent Two and Nurse Inga in Germany is an OSA agent in Wolfenstein: The Old Blood. History Pippa Shepherd was born into a family of six children. Her mother was a German immigrant living in London's East End. Pippa's fervent anti-Nazism and excellent grasp of the German language made her the perfect recruit for the O.S.A. She quickly rose to the rank of Lieutenant and subsequently stationed in Wulfburg, Germany, working undercover as a nurse. Pippa was close friends with O.S.A. agents B.J. Blazkowicz and Richard Wesley whom recalling the latter for spilling beer over her breasts during the London HQ Party. It's hinted in Wesley's letter (apologizing for wasting beer in London) that he had an interest in her, telling he can make up this incident over dinner. During World War II, Agent Two would be transferred to Wulfburg under the assumed identity of Nurse Inga, and by the time of the Old Blood had been there for about six months. On March 11, in her note, she writes of the Nazi's at the dig sites and wonders why civilians don't speak of it. Letters (The Old Blood) ''The Old Blood'' Agent Two appears in the Old Blood as Wesley's (Agent One's) replacement after his death in Castle Wolfenstein. B.J, Ludwig Kessler. and Annette Krause make it to Wulfburg to meet with Pippa to get the folder from Helga's room. B.J. makes it to Pippa's location and the two discuss the loss of Wesley, Pippa then tells B.J. that he will have to disguise himself as a waiter to get to Helga. She tells B.J to puts his weapons in a chest and grab the shirt to blend in. Afterward, Pippa made a distress call to Fergus Reid after the Nazis caused an explosion that created the shamblers. B.J. arrives at the safehouse, Pippa managed to protect herself from a Shambler. However, the dead Nazi in the bed reanimates into a Shambler and proceeds to get up. B.J. warns her, but is too late as the Shambler attacks Pippa, killing her and dropping her onto the bed. B.J. kills the shambler, then collects his weapons from the chest, but Pippa reanimates into a Shambler herself and B.J. has no choice but to end her misery. Legacy Blazkowicz mourns the lost of his friend, but has to continue the mission and reach Kessler and Annette. He avenges her death and completes his mission, killing King Otto's monster, which also injured Helga von Schabbs which lead to her demise. Quotes Gallery Pippa-Base.jpg|Pippa in her hideout. C2D9E502EAE5140DDE8081F29238BA4FBA65D97E.jpg Pippa-Shambler.jpg|Pippa as a Shambler. Trivia * She is the first ally (and first character in the Old Blood) to turn into an Shambler. * It is implied prior to the events of the game that B.J. and Wesley were friends with Agent Two. *She and Fergus Reid are the only ones to call B.J. "Blazko". References Category:The Old Blood characters Category:OSA Category:Characters Category:Wolfenstein: The Old Blood Category:English Category:Death Category:Dead Category:Females Category:Allies Category:British Category:Deceased